One type of wall trim material comprises a strip of material which is adapted to be applied to the lower edge or base of a wall surface. The main portion of the strip of material is substantially flat. However, the lower edge of the strip of material is coved and extends outwardly from the main portion of the strip.
A wall in a room usually has inside corners and outside corners. Two strips of trim material terminate and meet at each corner. The ends of these two strips must be formed so that the ends of the two strips form a neat joint at each corner. Due to the fact that the lower edge of the strip is coved, it has been difficult to form the ends of the two strips of coved material in a manner in which the ends join smoothly and neatly at a corner.
An object of this invention is to provide a tool which is employed to form strips of coved base trim material so that the ends thereof meet and cooperate properly with the ends of complementary strips to form neat joints in inside corners and at outside corners of a wall.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a tool which can be used without difficulty.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a tool which is readily portable.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a tool which can be constructed at relatively low costs and which is durable and long lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, and the method of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.